walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilly Chambler (TV Series)
Lilly Chambler is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Overview Lilly is a soft-spoken woman who looks out for the best interests of her family. She is seemingly oblivious to the grim realities of the outside world, and as such, lacks the necessary skills to survive. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Lilly worked as a nurse before the outbreak. For years she was married to a man who she had a daughter with named Meghan. A year or two before the outbreak, her husband abandoned their family. Around this same time, Lilly's father, David, was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Post-Apocalypse During the initial stages of the outbreak, Lilly holed up Meghan, David, and her younger sister, Tara, in her apartment complex. They relied primarily on one of the food trucks that David had driven for a living. For about a year the family spent their days in the apartment, relying on candles for lighting and making the most out of their circumstances. While Lilly continually watched over Meghan and ailing David, Tara continually cleared their area of walkers. Season 4 "Live Bait" Lilly is first seen in her apartment with Tara, Meghan, and David. She is immediately cautious of Philip and doesn't hesitate to collect his weapons after he relinquishes them to her. Lilly introduces her family to Philip. After a while Lilly offers Phillip food and later on finds out he 'had' a family. Lilly helps Phillip with burying her dad who Phillip killed after he died from Cancer and reanimated. After which both of them hit the road with Meghan and Tara. Later on Phillip and Lilly have sexual intercourse in the Van they drive in. After the van breaks down, they run into walkers coming from a turn on the road. Tara falls and sprains her ankle. Lilly helps her up and the two stumble into the woods with Brian and Meghan. They get separated from Brian and Meghan in the woods. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lilly has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships David Chambler Her relationship with her father seemed to be a good one, saying to Philip, "It would mean the world if you could get just one tank for him." Meghan Chambler Her relationship with her daughter seemed to be good. She said, "Only he David can put a smile on her face." Tara Chambler Lilly's relationship with Tara is a sisterly one. In "Live Bait" she is shown scolding her for her language. Philip Blake Lilly is initially wary of Philip, but after the man helps her family several times, she seems to be grateful and grows fond of him. He's the one who reveals to her that everyone is infected and it takes brain damage to kill the walkers. She insists for him to allow the family to travel with him after David's tragic death. In the truck at night, she starts to move closer to him in bed, and eventually kisses him. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Laura. *Lilly learns that walkers can only be killed by damaging their brain from Philip Blake. References Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Medics